Lonely
by dragonflydreams
Summary: Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto rejected Hinata.  They were both lonely indviduals.  It only made sense that they got together. narusasu friendship Sasuhina Naruhina NaruSaku  maybe eventual naruino more pairs inside.


A/N: I do not own Naruto

I don't quite know what i want to make of this fic (if i decide to continue it). I think i might spread it to a lot of pairings. I definitely want Sasuhina with some Naruhina involved. But either way, Naruto won't end up with Hinata. There will definitely be NaruSaku, but I dont know if I want him to end up with Sakura or Ino. I may also include shikatemari, and nejitenten. I will most likely have the following friendships NaruSasu KakashiSasu (more like a mentor relationship) HinataFamily HinataTeam8 Inoshikamaru . If I actually continue this story, I don't know how long it would be, but with so many friendships and relations, it might be really long.

* * *

No one quite understood what had happened the other day. Hinata's close friends and family knew that Hinata had planned to confess to her knight in shining armor. Everyone expected Naruto to return her feelings when that happened. After all, he would realize that someone _did_ notice him from the beginning. And even if he still liked Sakura, he would at least have given in to a few sympathy dates. I mean, he was never one to disappoint. Shikamaru himself had predicted such an event, that Naruto might have realized how lucky he was on one of those dates. But on that day, she had followed him to the training grounds. Many had left to make it easier for the pearl eyed heiress. Of course, others could not help spying on the two. And so, at that moment, she had confessed her feelings to him. She told him how she had always watched him from a distance since they were young. How his support had given her the necessary confidence she needed to live her life. How she always rooted for him, even over her own teammate. How she was secretly hurt whenever he hit on Sakura. Incidentally, she had confessed when his back was turned, and did not see his reaction. No one did. And then he had spoken to her. His voice was different, quieter than normal, quieter than even Hinata's voice. As a result, those who were spying couldn't hear him, even with their trained shinobi ears. But it was clear that Hinata had heard. She looked confused and a little sad, but to everyone's surprise, she hadn't cried. Instead, she said "I understand" and silently walked away.

Word quickly spread the day after. Ino, one of those who were spying at the incident had told Shikamaru and Chouji what happened. Naturally, word spread. Although Shikamaru kept it to himself (While trying to figure out exactly what Naruto said), his best friend was less secretive. In the end, Chouji told Kiba, who told Shino and Neji. Eventually, Tenten pried the information from Neji, and unfortunately enough, Rock Lee walked in and heard everything that exact moment. Of course, Lee had cried to his sensei of the tragedy among the youth of springtime or whatever. By the end of the month, everyone, from Konohamaru to the fifth had found out about the incident. Everyone tried to comfort her, even though they weren't really sure what happened. Even Hinata's own father found out. Instead of yelling at her for being stupid enough to love a cursed fox boy, he had attempted to console her, much to her surprise. Of course, Hinata expected that Hanabi might have something to do with that, but nonetheless, she was grateful. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit rejected.

* * *

It was his own sensei who had told him of Naruto's vague rejection. Actually, he had told both him and Sakura. Normally, nothing would break the cold emotionless exterior on the Uchiha's face. But even he was surprised. Why the hell would Naruto reject Hinata? He knew that his best friend was in love with Sakura, but he had remembered an earlier conversation with the dobe.

_FlashBack_

_It was two hours into training when Naruto had been shot down by Sakura again. This time he had asked to walk her home after training. He wasn't even asking for a real date! But nonetheless, __She__ had smacked him and said for the billionth time that she did not love him, and that she barely liked him as a friend. Of course, Naruto only responded with a smile, annoying Sakura further. Sasuke looked at his friend. He had seen enough in his life to know that Naruto wasn't really smiling. He died a little each time he was rejected by the pink haired beauty, but he would always cover it up with an uneasy laugh, or a toothy grin.__ Sometimes, it pissed Sasuke off so much that he was tempted to break Sakura with his __words alone. But he knew that Naruto would only be angry at him, and even though he never admitted it, Sasuke was a little bit scared of an enraged Naruto/Kyuubi. __Just a little.__ Still, he had to help him somehow. __If not breaking Sakura, then making him see her flaws._

_Training ended during the time the sun was setting. Sakura was never one to miss an opportunity and she asked Sasuke if he would walk her home. Or let her walk him home. Whichever was __fine.__ Naruto's eyes __saddened__ and Sasuke was quick to say no. With a sad sigh, Sakura turned and left on her own. __Both teammates sat in silence, too tired to return home at the moment._

_"Why do you like her?" Sasuke suddenly asked._

_"Why do you care?" __Naruto said, a little intrigued.__ Sasuke never asked stupid questions. And even Naruto thought that this was a stupid question._

_"She doesn't give a damn about you. She throws insults at you all the time. You're killing yourself over her everyday.__ She's mean. She's shallow. She's everything that's wrong with the world.__" __Okay, maybe that last remark was a bit extreme._

_"__Haha__ You actually concerned__ about me__?"_

_"Shut up, __dobe__."_

_Silence._

_"You know, Hinata likes you."__ Something jolted inside of Sasuke, but he wasn't sure what it was._

_"…I know."_

_More Silence._

_"Why haven't you done anything about it? She honestly loves you."_

_"__Haha__You trying__ to pin her on me so that you could have Sakura?"_

_"I'm being fucking serious here!"__ The avenger didn't know why he was so annoyed at Naruto._

_"Calm down! You know I'm kidding"_

_"And I'm being serious."_

_Sigh "She's nice and all, but…she's too shy. She stutters. She can never look me in the eye. She blushes all the time"_

_"She's kind and considerate. Maybe she's not loudmouth like you and Sakura, but she would never hesitate to help you, or anyone for that matter."__Sasuke quickly defended her without thinking._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke as if trying to figure something out._

_"Look. If she asked me out or something, then I'd probabl__y go out with her. I mean, that's a sign of confidence right there."_

_"__…__So if she asked you out, you'd date her?"__ Why did that irk him?_

_"…yeah. __Definitely."_

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?"

"…No. I have to go." If Sasuke had looked up, he would have noticed Sakura's questioning eyes, as well as Kakashi's tiny smirk, both directed at him. But he had more important things to worry about now. Like why Naruto had lied to him. And why he had mixed feelings about the situation. He had wanted Naruto to be happy with Hinata. The couple just fit. It made sense. He was sure she would be the perfect wife for him. He was caring, and passionate about anyone important to him. She would always be there for him. She was pure innocence, and Sasuke was positive that Naruto would never take advantage of that. After all, he was equally innocent. They were both cute in their own sense. And best of all, neither of them would ever be lonely again. But Naruto pretty much destroyed all chances of that with whatever he said at the training grounds that day.

It was the week after that Sasuke finally saw Naruto again. When Sasuke approached him from behind, Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Finally found me, huh?"

"…Why?" That was all Sasuke could say. "You could have both been happy. You said you would be with her"

"And I would have. Under normal circumstances I would have. I even told her that."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto's eyes looked intently at his ramen.

"You like Hinata."

Sasuke was at a loss for words.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? I know there isn't much in this chapter, but I liked the way it turned out. Constructive Criticism accepted 


End file.
